Atlanta 2017 Autograph Capsules
The Atlanta 2017 Autograph capsules are a series of autograph stickers available during the Atlanta 2017 tournament. Overview Each team capsule contains a single autograph from one of the players from the corresponding team featured during the tournament. Each group capsule contains a Foil quality version of a player autograph sticker. 50% of the processed from the sale of each capsule support the included players. Available Capsules *#182 Autograph Capsule | Challengers | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | Team EnVyUs | Atlanta 2017 (#185) ***apEX | Atlanta 2017 ***Happy | Atlanta 2017 ***SIXER | Atlanta 2017 ***kennyS | Atlanta 2017 ***NBK- | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | FaZe Clan | Atlanta 2017'(#186)' ***aizy | Atlanta 2017 ***allu | Atlanta 2017 ***kioShiMa | Atlanta 2017 ***rain | Atlanta 2017 ***karrigan | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | G2 Esports | Atlanta 2017'(#189)' ***bodyy | Atlanta 2017 ***RpK | Atlanta 2017 ***ScreaM | Atlanta 2017 ***shox | Atlanta 2017 ***SmithZz | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | GODSENT | Atlanta 2017'(#191)' ***znajder | Atlanta 2017 ***Lekr0 | Atlanta 2017 ***pronax | Atlanta 2017 ***JW | Atlanta 2017 ***flusha | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | HellRaisers | Atlanta 2017'(#192)' ***STYKO | Atlanta 2017 ***Zero | Atlanta 2017 ***DeadFox | Atlanta 2017 ***bondik | Atlanta 2017 ***ANGE1 | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | mousesports | Atlanta 2017'(#193)' ***chrisJ | Atlanta 2017 ***denis | Atlanta 2017 ***Spiidi | Atlanta 2017 ***loWel | Atlanta 2017 ***NiKo | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | North | Atlanta 2017'(#195)' ***cajunb | Atlanta 2017 ***MSL | Atlanta 2017 ***Magisk | Atlanta 2017 ***RUBINO | Atlanta 2017 ***k0nfig | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | OpTic Gaming | Atlanta 2017'(#196)' ***tarik | Atlanta 2017 ***mixwell | Atlanta 2017 ***NAF | Atlanta 2017 ***RUSH | Atlanta 2017 ***stanislaw | Atlanta 2017 *#183 Autograph Capsule | Legends | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | Astralis | Atlanta 2017'(#184)' ***gla1ve | Atlanta 2017 ***device | Atlanta 2017 ***dupreeh | Atlanta 2017 ***Kjaerbye | Atlanta 2017 ***Xyp9x | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | Flipsid3 Tactics | Atlanta 2017'(#187)' ***B1ad3 | Atlanta 2017 ***wayLander | Atlanta 2017 ***electronic | Atlanta 2017 ***markeloff | Atlanta 2017 ***WorldEdit | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | Fnatic | Atlanta 2017'(#188)' ***twist | Atlanta 2017 ***disco doplan | Atlanta 2017 ***KRIMZ | Atlanta 2017 ***olofmeister | Atlanta 2017 ***dennis | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | Gambit Gaming | Atlanta 2017'(#190)' ***Zeus | Atlanta 2017 ***Dosia | Atlanta 2017 ***Hobbit | Atlanta 2017 ***mou | Atlanta 2017 ***AdreN | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | Natus Vincere | Atlanta 2017'(#194)' ***Edward | Atlanta 2017 ***flamie | Atlanta 2017 ***GuardiaN | Atlanta 2017 ***seized | Atlanta 2017 ***s1mple | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | SK Gaming | Atlanta 2017'(#197)' ***coldzera | Atlanta 2017 ***FalleN | Atlanta 2017 ***fer | Atlanta 2017 ***fox | Atlanta 2017 ***TACO | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | Team Liquid | Atlanta 2017'(#198)' ***jdm64 | Atlanta 2017 ***EliGE | Atlanta 2017 ***Pimp | Atlanta 2017 ***Hiko | Atlanta 2017 ***nitr0 | Atlanta 2017 **Autograph Capsule | Virtus.Pro | Atlanta 2017'(#199)' ***byali | Atlanta 2017 ***NEO | Atlanta 2017 ***pashaBiceps | Atlanta 2017 ***Snax | Atlanta 2017 ***TaZ | Atlanta 2017 Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Sticker Capsules